talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Tronos Madu
Tronos Madu was a major antagonist in Part Two of 3Below. He was a Voltarian bounty hunter who desired to avenge his planet after House Tarron refused to help. History Backstory Tronos comes from the war-torn planet of Voltar. According to him, during the war his people asked for help from House Tarron, but they unfortunately left Voltar to burn when most they need them. 3Below (Part Two) Hunting the Royals Tronos was in the bounty hunter outpost located on Earth's moon. In the midst of a drink and bets with other bounty hunter, the presence of Krel is revealed under his disguise, so all the bounty hunters begin to fight over his reward of 9 billion. After the rescue of Varvatos by the princes, Tronos manages to track their ship to Earth where it begins to look for the Akiridions, transporting through Arcadia's electrical network causing several blackouts. This draws the attention of Toby, Aja and Colonel Kubritz. In the museum, he faces Aja, Toby and AAARRRGGHH!!!, being forced to retreat. He then manages to trace the princes to their garage, where they try to enclose him in an improved version of their lightning-capturing bottle. However, Tronos manages to escape and take the siblings with him, until Kubritz and her men manage to intercept and capture him. Making a Deal Imprisoned in Area 49-B, Tronos makes a deal with Kubritz to capture Aja and Krel so he gets their cores and she gets their technology. When Kubritz and her soldiers puts Arcadia Oaks High in a false quarantine, Tronos surprises Aja and Krel in the corridors and helps Kubritz to capture them. He then explains to a trapped Aja that he is not after their bounty, but to avenge his home planet destruction do to her parents betrayal. When the princes scape with the help of Toby and Eli, Tronos go after them. During the fight, Tronos revealed how in the past Voltar ask for help to the House of Tarron to save the planet from the war, but the Akiridions turned their backs and let Voltar be destroyed. Kubritz intervenes, incapacitating Tronos just before he could kill the siblings, returning him to his imprisonment and betraying their deal. To Be Better When an asteroid was about to impact and destroy Earth, Aja goes with Tronos since he was the only one who could give power to Krel's laser and destroy the asteroid. Tronos refuses to help since he prefers to die alongside the House of Tarron. Aja then opens his cage and confronts him about Voltar, which makes Tronos attack her furiously. However, the princess convinces him that even if she didn't know why her parents never helped his planet, they both could be better than them by saving Earth. At the end, Tronos accepted to help and together they destroy the asteroid. However, Kubritz once again pretends to capture Tronos, but they manage to flee. During the Akiridions escape from her, Tronos returns to gets his revenge on Kubritz and to cover the withdrawal of the Akiridions. Demise When General Morando comes to Area 49-B, Kubritz took him to a captured Tronos. Morando demands to release him, but only to kill him for his failure in capturing the royals. Physical Appearance Tronos is a large reptilian-like creatures with green skin and blue deers. He has prominent claws, a long tail and yellow eyes with cross-shaped pupils. He wears a high tech red armor with blue spikes coming out at the nape of his neck. Personality Initially, Tronos came out as any other bounty hunter: greedy, ruthless, and willing to kill a child if it is his bounty. During his time on the moon, he's also shown to have a carefree and gambling side with his fellow bounty hunters. Although, ever since his arrival on Earth, he reveals that he never cared about the bounty placed on Aja and Krel. He once begged House Tarron to help intervene the civil war on Voltar, but they refused and left the planet to burn. this act of refusal turned him rather vengeful and resentful towards House Tarron and decided he wanted to kill their children to avenge his planet's destruction. By "Asteroid Rage", after Aja confines that she understands his contempts, she tells him that they both can be better than her parents ever were before, which made him see the error of his ways and save the Earth. He was also willing to sacrifice his freedom from Kubritz to help the royal children and their allies escape Area 49-B. Powers & Abilities * Voltarian Physiology: As a Voltarian, Tronos can manipulate, create, and shoot electricity out of his mouth and send out a sonic screech. Tronos also has the power to travel through the flow of electricity and travels at a speed of light. Equipment * Armor: Tronos wears a high-tech armor capable of scanning for any information. Relationships Aja and Krel Tarron Originally, Tronos saw both Aja and Krel Tarron as just another bounty. However. it's later revealed that he has been holding a grudge against their royal family after their parents, Fialkov and Coranda, refused to help his planet when his people were besieged by conflict. In "Asteroid Rage", Aja confronts Tronos so he could help power the laser. She confines that she's seen the destruction of Voltar and understood his vendetta against her parents. She finally manages to help him see the error of his ways by telling him that they can both be better and honorable than her parents have been. Colonel Kubritz "First, you betray ''me. ''Then, you betray ''them. ''A deal must mean something ''very different on Earth''." -Tronos to Kubritz after having a change of heart in "Asteroid Rage" Tronos was captured by Kubritz in "Mother's Day". However, after she learns from Tronos's profile that Aja and Krel are aliens disguised as human teenagers, she was willing to make a deal with him. In "Ill Gotten Gains", Kubritz and Tronos briefly work together while they confronted the royal children in the school. However, Kubritz double-crosses him by shooting him unconscious just as he was about to seize the children. After that, she tortures Tronos for "failing" to capture the children, even though she prevented him from doing so in the first place, and for "betraying" her multiple times. In "Asteroid Rage", after being fed up by Kubritz's hypocrisy and double-crossing nature, Tronos attacks Kubritz and her men, all while helping the royal children and their allies escape Area 49-B. General Morando Tronos was one General Morando's subordinates and bounty hunters. However, after Morando learns that Tronos has helped the royal children escape, he kills him for "high treason". Toby Domzalski When Tronos first arrived on Earth, he thought Toby might be an Akiridion in disguise, but he came out as clean and left him alone. However, after learning that Toby is an ally to the Tarrons, Tronos usually attacks him when he gets in his way. Varvatos Vex Tronos and Varvatos don't interact much, but they do appear to be enemies ever since Tronos tried to kill his royal charges. It's unknown how Varvatos now feels about Tronos ever since he helped them escape Kubritz. Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:3 Below Characters Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Reformed Villains Category:Deceased